Semiconductor packaging is a process of obtaining an independent chip by processing a wafer passed the test based on the product model and functional requirements. The semiconductor packaging includes plastic packaging, ceramic packaging, etc. The semiconductor packaging also includes flip-chip, chip on board (COB), etc. Among them, the COB packaging is a very effective and convenient packaging form in the chip verification and development processes.
By a COB packaging technology, the integrated circuit chip is directly fixed to a base with other surface mount (SMT) and pin in hole (PIH) components. Currently, a printed circuit board (PCB) is usually used as the base. In an existing COB packaging process, when bridging the wafer and a corresponding pad on the PCB board, the PCB board needs to be tightly secured on a clamping device to ensure that the PCB board in the wire bonding area cannot move.
However, it is difficult for a conventionally-used clamping device to fix the PCB board. Errors in wiring positions may occur by the wire bonding machine, producing defective products. In addition, the conventionally-used clamping device has a limited size range and only PCB boards fall within this limited size range may be used. Therefore, multiple sets of clamping devices with different sizes may have to be prepared in order to be used with different PCB boards. Further, when the PCB board is fixed, it is easy to cause local deformation of the PCB board. When the PCB board is heated, more deformation may occur.
The disclosed system, machine, and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.